<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝘿𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙝𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙚𝙖 by Thotdara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232699">𝘿𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙝𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙚𝙖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotdara/pseuds/Thotdara'>Thotdara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Little Sisters, angst if you squint, audio diary, i'm not sure what else applies here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotdara/pseuds/Thotdara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Bioshock audio diary I've written for an OC of mine.</p>
<p>After many years since his escape from Rapture, Josef returns to the dreaded city to seek answers. And help anyone he can along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝘿𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙝𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙚𝙖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first thing ever published on here so I'm not sure how great it is but still!</p>
<p>Josef is one of my favorite OC who I've had for years, and recently my obsession with Bioshock came back. I thought I'd try one of those audio diaries like in the game, except a little longer.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://youtu.be/4tXHEnO-O0E</p>
<p>𝗔𝘂𝗱𝗶𝗼 𝗗𝗶𝗮𝗿𝘆<br/>𝐌𝐚𝐲 𝟑𝟏, 𝟏𝟗𝟔𝟖</p>
<p>      ❝ This is entry number one, I suppose . . . and this will be lengthy. I have so much to say, and I honestly don't know why I am recording this. Maybe for myself to listen to if I make it out of here alive. Or perhaps for whoever finds my body if I don't.</p>
<p>I thought I'd seen the last of this wretched city. When I escaped incarceration during the prison uprising in Persephone, I never looked back, not even once. I forced myself to move on and forget the horrible things I'd seen. That was over 15 years ago. I was in my 20s, so young back then, still filled with too many hopes and dreams for my psychology career.</p>
<p>I was stupid, too naive. I wanted to prove myself, help who I could, to desperately see the good in others, even when they lacked it, and perhaps that. . . . that is why I found myself wanting to be taken under Dr. Sofia Lamb's wing when we first met. Her words were honey-sweet, and her ideas were refreshing to hear at the time of Andrew Ryan's reign of terror, but that woman was a monster-- a wolf in sheep's clothing. I never noticed until it was too late to stop it, even though I tried. . .</p>
<p>I went on with my life after I left everything behind, made friends, became a professor, and I married an amazing woman by the name of Charlotte (shar-LAW-tə). Until her. . . disappearance in '67. I don't know why I did, but for such a long time after that, I'd always have these horrible gut-feelings, almost like paranoia. Neverending anxiety. This utterly insane notion that the disappearances of young girls, other women, and my Charlotte were a direct result of Rapture. Its sickening attempts at more scientific experiments.</p>
<p>Now, I've come to right my wrongs from the past, to face my sins, and to have the courage that I did not have back then. And maybe I will find all the answers I am looking for. . . or the ones I need to hear. I've come to save Little Sisters, and whoever or whatever else, yet all I've come back to find is ruins, rot, and decay at every turn. The ice-cold ocean water dripping above me as I speak, the foul smell of. . . those people.</p>
<p>Scheiße! It's what's LEFT of the people of Rapture. My God, what the hell has happened since I've left?! They call them Splicers, those who've become addicted to the genetic material called A.D.A.M. I knew those plasmids weren't a good idea back then. I didn't realize how right I'd been about it.</p>
<p>I see signs of Lamb painted all over the walls. She has taken control. . . and I remember now. The civil war that she and Andrew Ryan had fueled. Her supposed "Rapture Family," this religion they've created, even all those years ago, and her following worships her. She came to power some point upon her return, but I don't know when.</p>
<p>Rapture has no one single person to blame for its downfall, except for itself. Its ways and the people who blindly followed were doomed to fail from the very beginning. There can be no such thing as a Utopia for as long as human emotion and error exist. I think Lamb eventually came to accept that when her views failed her, which has led to her extreme fanaticism.</p>
<p>I feel as if I am walking directly into the pits of Hell itself. But I am here now. That is what matters, and I won't let man or monster stand in my way anymore. How does that line go? 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'</p>
<p>But, oh, I had a long time ago. ❞</p>
<p>  -- Josef Kruger</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>